1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to locking members and, more particularly, pertains to a lock-protecting hasp including two mounting hasps and a shackle lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a long-felt need for a hasp which will protect shackle locks, especially protecting the locks from bolt cutters or pry bars. There has been a special need for suitable hasps on semi-trailers.
Prior art semi-trailers have used shackle locks which have been easy to remove by cutting the shackle with a bolt cutter or inserting a pry bar into the shackle which is engaged in a lock on a semi-tractor/trailer and prying the lock away from the hasp on the semi-tractor/trailer. While some have tried to use stronger case hasp and locks, this has not solved the problem. Some companies do not even use locks but just use a stranded wire with a lead seal hoping that the wire/seal arrangement will deter breakins, but such is not often the case.
The prior art door handles which swing 180.degree. to lock the door in position and then drop down 90.degree. to engage against a hasp for subsequently accepting a shackle block have provided easy access of removing the shackle lock with either bolt cutters or pry bar. This is especially so because the lock is exposed in open view to an individual who desires either to cut the shackle or pry the shackle with respect to the body of the lock.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior art by providing a lock-protecting hasp which fully encloses and protects not only the shackle of the lock with respect to the lock body but also provides outside mounting hasp encompassing the shackle in the body of the lock preventing cutting or prying of the shackle or of the body of the lock.